Loverman (song)
Loverman is the Disc 1 sixth song from 1998's album Garage, Inc. It was written by Nick Cave with a length of 7:52. The song was originally released by Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds in 1994 on the Let Love In album. The Metallica version was recorded in Sep-Oct 1998 at The Plant Studios in Sausalito, CA. This song was never played live by the band, and it doesn't appear in any single released. Lyrics There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer) There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer) Bucking and braying and pawing the floor (How much longer) Well, he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls (How much longer) There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer) And he's weak with evil and broken by the world (How much longer) And he's shouting your name and asking for more (How much longer) There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer) Lover man! Since the world began Forever, Amen Till the end of time Take off that dress I'm coming down Ooh I'm your loverman Cause I am what I am what I am what I am L is for LOVE baby O is for ONLY you that I do V is for loving VIRTUALLY everything that you are E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do R is for RAPE me M is for MURDER me A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers N is for KNOWING your loverman's going to be the answer to all ofyours I'll be your Loverman! Till the bitter end While the empires burn down Forever and ever and ever and ever Amen I'm your Loverman So help me, baby So help me, baby Cause I am what I am what I am I'm your Loverman! There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer) There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer) With a trembling heart, he's coming through your door (How much longer) With his straining sex in his jumping paw (How much longer) There'a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer) And he's old and he's stupid and he's hungry and he's sore And he's blind and he's lame and he's dirty and he's poor Give me more, give me more give me more give me more (How much longer) There's a devil crawling along your floor (How much longer) Loverman! Here I stand Forever, Amen Cause I am what I am what I am what I am Hey forgive me, baby My hands are tied And I got no choice No, I got no choice at all I'll say it again L is for LOVE, baby O is for O yes I do V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you E is for EVEN if you want me to R is for RENDER unto me, baby M is for that which is MINE A is for ANY old how, darling N is for ANY old time Loverman! I got a masterplan To take off your dress And be your man, be your man Seize the throne Seize the mantle Seize the crown Cause I am what I am what I am what I am I'm your Loverman! There's a devil lying by your side (How much longer) There's a devil lying by your side (How much longer) You might think he's asleep but take a look at his eyes (How much longer) He wants you, darling, to be his bride (How much longer) There's a devil laying by your side (How much longer) Loverman! Loverman! Loverman! I'll be your loverman! Till the end of time Till the empires burn down Forever Amen! I'll be your loverman! I'll be your loverman! I'm your loverman! I'm loverman! Yeah I'm your loverman! Loverman! Loverman! I'm your loverman! I'm your loverman! I'm your loverman! I'm your loverman! References Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Garage Inc. Category:Cover Songs Category:Needs References